


Quite possessive

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Can we blame her?, Chloe's possessivity, Chlucifer - Freeform, Dan is a shipper too, Deckerstar - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, chloe x lucifer, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “You're not talking about the Lucifer we know, right?”Daniel looked up and opened his mouth to reply, but Chloe stopped him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deckerstar + possessive || [Read on Tumblr ](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156540620593/deckerstar-possessive)

“What do you mean exactly when you say 'called Lucifer'?”  
Chloe asked, concern thick in her voice.  
“You're not talking about the Lucifer we know, right?”  
Daniel looked up and opened his mouth to reply, but Chloe stopped him.  
“About my, our, Lucifer. Right?”  
“No, Chloe.” Daniel passed her the folder regarding their latest victim. “Our guy is Mark Lucifer. Not related with your Lucifer.” He marked the possessive demeanor.  
“Do you know you're becoming quite possessive?”  
Chloe looked at him with wide eyes.  
“I am not, becoming possessive!”  
“So I can tell detective Faith she can borrow Lucifer for her next case?”  
He was provoking her, Chloe was such a scary but fun martyr.  
“Don't you dare, Daniel!”


End file.
